The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: What happens when Kacchan and Deku get stuck in a cabin with no heat? They find other ways of warming up.


**I'M GOING TO DO A LOT MORE BNHA YAOI STORIES IN THE FUTURE.**

"Shit!" Katsuki Bakagou said the cabin heater finally gave up its unequal struggle to keep up with the cold; announcing its capitulation with a plaintive whine, then hiss as the steam pressure bled away uselessly. He and his friend Izuku Midoriya aka Deku were vacationing in Stowe, Vermont for winter break. They were students at Harvard University from Japan. Deku choose Harvard cause it was the best university in the world. Bakugou choose Harvard solely for the satisfaction of proving everyone that he was not some hothead with an explosive (Pun intended) temper.

"Hmm?" Deku mumbled in his sleep. "What are you going on about, Kacchan?"

Bakugou rolled over to his side, barely able to make out his friend outline in the dim moonlight streaming in through the small cabin window.

"The heater man, it's dead. Piece of shit!" he explained. "In a couple of hours, it's going to be freezing in here, or at least fucking cold."

Already he could feel the chill in the air, with each breath he took in, the cold permeated deeper into his lungs. And it was barely midnight. By morning it could be below zero he thought to himself.

"That's no good," Deku agreed, sitting up in concern. "What do we do?"

"If only Icy Hot was here!" said Bakugou.

"Yeah but he's studying at UCLA on the West Coast."said Deku.

Bakugou was silent for a moment or two, not thinking of a solution, but of how this skiing trip had turned out to be such a bust. Four packages and it was only the two of them. Why? Because Deku's girlfriend Ochako (who was also a student at Harvard) had to go and break her ankle. While he admitted it wasn't her fault, it left Bakugou frustrated. Without a female partner, Himiko Toga (a Harvard student), his girlfriend, was not keen on being shacked up with a third wheel. She therefore opted out, saying that it could just be the guys. Great! So much for a weekend of snow and sex. Now it was just snow... and cold.

"Let's forget about the cold!" his brain cheerfully reminded him.

"Fuck off," he said back; a bit too loud. Deku heard part of that.

"Fuck what?" he asked

"Nothing; just talking to myself," Bakugou explained. "I'm not fucking anything," he added on impulse, not really knowing why he said any more. "And it gets me upset!"

"Geez Kacchan," replied Deku. "I hope you don't sweat cause you could blow us up all the way to Canada."

"Fine! I'll calm down!" Bakugou muttered. Then he gave a sigh. "Who'd wanna screw in this lousy icebox?"

"I would," Deku offered. "If the sex is hot enough, the cold wouldn't bother me; not with my cock in Ochako's tight pussy. Mmmm"

"Yeah," agreed Bakugou. "If Himiko was here right now, I'd bend her over and fuck her silly."

"Stick your cock in her tight pussy?" Deku asked, with an odd intensity; almost as if he were actually asking for details.

"Sure man, pussy or ass."

"You fucked Himiko in the ass?" Deku asked incredulously.

"Well, no. Not really. I fingered her back there, but that was it. You? Ever had any back-door action?"

"Hah! I should be so lucky," Deku answered with a surprising degree of resentment in his voice. Bakugou was puzzled at the odd tone in Deku's voice.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Bakugou asked, probing his buddy's attitude.

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Well, Kacchan. Ochaco didn't actually break her ankle. She, uh, didn't want to come."

"What?" Bakugou asked, incredulous. "Why not? I thought she liked Himiko and me."

"She does," Deku said reassuringly. "It's just she's kinda mad at me right now."

Bakugou now sat up straight, letting his blanket slide down exposing his T-shirted chest to the slowly cooling air. "What the..?" he started. "Why?"

"Last month. She caught me watching porn and freaked."

"Porn," Bakugou asked, his voice flat with disbelief. "You're in the doghouse because you were watching porn. What the fuck?"

Then a frightening thought occurred to him. Afraid to ask, but nonetheless compelled to, he did ask.

"It wasn't kiddie porn, was it?"

"Fuck no!" came Deku's vehement response. "That shit's evil."

"So whatever dude," Bakugou offered, giving his friend some dudely support. "So she saw you getting off on some chick being banged. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah," barked Deku with a short, unconvincing laugh.

After a moment of thought, Bakugou started laughing. Softly at first, then louder as the humour of the situation, the irony came flooding into his awareness.

"What's so funny?" Deku demanded, hurt putting an edge to his voice he didn't want.

"Wait a sec," Bakugou started. "What kind of porn was it?" he finished, still chuckling.

"I don't want to talk about it," came Deku's surly answer. He then turned over in his bed, making it clear the discussion was over.

"Hey man," Bakugou encouraged. "Whatever floats your boat. It's fine by me."

No answer.

With the silent curtain being pulled between the two beds, Bakugou felt it best not to push his friend. Instead, he eased his way back into the blankets in a futile effort to ward off the encroaching chill. It was not long before he drifted off to sleep.

The pain in his feet woke him some hours later. The air was unapologetically cold in the cabin now, and in the moonlight, now streaming in directly through the window in the deep night, he could see his breath.

He shivered uncomfortably, knowing he would never be warm since his body was losing the battle to entropy in the winter night. More so, he could hear Deku shifting around in his bed.

Deku broke his silence. "Kacchan, you awake?"

"Y-yeah," Bakugou spoke through chatter y teeth. He couldn't stop shivering long enough to get a smooth word out. "I-it's s-so c-cold" he stuttered.

"W-we're in deep now," promised Deku morosely. "It's just going to keep getting worse until we can get out of here. I'm freezing and miserable," he added bitterly.

"Get over here," Bakugou demanded. "Bring your blankets. We'll huddle in one bed together, that way we can keep warmer."

Deku was so cold he didn't even protest. Without a word, he grabbed the blankets off his bed with a decisive whoosh and came over to Bakugou's bed.

"Scoot over man, make me some room," he instructed, pushing at Bakugou's hip. Only he meant to push at Bakugou's hip. Instead his hand accidentally planted itself right on Bakugou's butt cheek.

"Oops! Sorry dude! I didn't mean that!" he explained hastily.

"Hey, did you just touch my ass?" Bakugou asked with false incredulity. "I'm too cold and numb to be certain."

"Whatever," Deku retorted, not bothering to deny anything. He just wanted to get warm.

But a few minutes of lying side by side, with an inch wide gulf separating the two men brought them no relief.

"I, uh, think we hafta, you know, snuggle a bit," Bakugou said. Kacchan, having trained in cold weather rescue (a la Todoroki), actually knew what had to be done, but needed his friend to arrive at the proper conclusion himself. It would make things difficult if he came off as being insistent or pedantic.

"Uh, sure," complied Deku. "You want to be the pitcher or catcher?"

"What does that mean?" Bakugou asked with a chuckle.

"Do you want to be in front or behind?"

"Who's taller?"

"You are," answered Deku.

"Then I'll go behind. That way I'm not breathing in your hair."

Deku rolled onto his right side, and felt his friend's body come in close, spooning him. He could feel Bakugou's warm breath against the back of his head. But not much else.

"This isn't working man," he complained after a few minutes of waiting for some semblance of heat to creep back into his aching body.

"You're right man, it isn't" Bakugo agreed, still not offering up any further instruction.

"Why not? I thought this was supposed to work. I know I'm always toasty in bed with Ochako."

"Are you fully clothed?" queried Bakugou, leading his friend to the truth.

"Er, no. We're usually naked."

"That's right buddy. You gotta be naked for this to work. Don't you remember anything from UA High?"

"What, from 10 years ago? Who'd remember that stuff?" Deku asked.

"Well you having forgotten your training doesn't invalidate it. We have to be skin against skin, otherwise our bodies cannot share heat."

"Fine," Deku acknowledged. "But I'm keeping my underwear on."

"That's okay," Bakugou said. "We'll have enough to warm us up."

The two friends got undressed and resumed their positions. Finally they started to feel warm. But despite the increasing comfort, and late hour, sleep didn't come to either man. They snuggled together, mutually warding off the chill, each in their own world of thoughts, miles away from each other.

But their proximity was undeniable, and Deku could feel Bakugou against his ass. In some way it felt as if Bakugou was actually getting in closer in fact.

After a moment he was sure. Bakugou was getting in closer, pressing his crotch up against Deku's butt. Deku could feel heat emanating from Bakugou's groin now; a warmth radiating outward and upward; offering a catalytic bond between the two men. In an almost involuntary response, Deku pressed back, just a hair, an infinitesimal movement that came out like a clarion call.

Bakugou didn't move any more, though. Instead he asked. "That porn you were watching. Was it hot?" Small circles now; unmistakeable.

Deku's breath thickened in his lungs, as if he were breathing molasses. "Yeah, it was."

"What was it Deku? What were you watching?"

Deku answered after a moment's hesitation. But in his mind, a lifetime passed.

"Two guys."

"What were they doing?" Bakugou pressed; much in the same way he pressed his groin into Deku's firm ass, feeling himself get oh so slightly hard. Not much, but he knew Deku would be able to feel it.

Deku pushed back slightly, feeling his friend's cock against the crack of his ass, even if through two sets of underwear. "They were fucking."

"Yeah?" Bakugou asked, now getting hard and gently humping his hips into his friend's behind. "How were they fucking?"

"One guy was riding the other guy's hard cock," Deku described, giving himself into the moment. "Taking it in deep, while the other jacked him."

"Oh yeah?" Bakugou asked, slowly reaching around.

Deku felt his friend's hand slide over his hip and start to rub his dick through the soft fabric of his underwear. Bakugou's fingers curled slightly, almost gripping Deku's growing erection.

"Yeah, like that," confirmed Deku. Though what he was in actuality confirming he no longer knew, or cared. He was lost in a sea of lust, a rising tide he hadn't felt in years. He could feel the smoothness of his friend's chest against Kacchan's granite back and his hot breath against the back of his neck. Unable to contain his want, his need, he took Bakugou's hand and guided it into his underwear, to feel for the first time in his life another man gripping his now fully hard dick.

It felt wonderful, erotic and thrilling. Bakugou's hand moved with confidence, since he knew what a man would like. Soft and gentle at some moments, firm during others. Deku groaned into the pillow with pleasure, and started when he felt Bakugou's lips brush the back of his neck.

"Mmmm," Bakugou heard his friend moan as he slowly jacked his friend. "Take them off," he whispered in Deku's ear. Deku knew what Bakugou meant, there were no other options, so he reached down and awkwardly slipped his underwear off, not wanting to break contact with his buddy's warm hand. But that contact was broken when he felt Bakugou pull his underwear off also.

"Oh my."

Deku felt Bakugou's hard-on pressing into the crack of his ass, a pressure between his cheeks that sent electric thrills up his spine. A cock was near his ass and he loved it. He wanted that cock, wanted it to push into his rectum and fill him.

That didn't happen. Instead he felt Bakugou shift away, leaving a cool rush of air to fill the space his friend once occupied. Then Kacchan moved downward under the blankets his head pointed to Deku's feet. Deku felt Bakugou's hand roll him onto his back and then...

"Oh GOD, Kacchan!"

The feeling of his friend's hot mouth on his cock was unbelievable. Wet and soft, tight and loose at the same time. Incredibly, Deku got even harder, the blood pulsing in his prick with an almost painful intensity. He felt his dick being serviced by his best friend and it was magic; like nothing he'd ever felt. Desperate for more experience, more sensation, he grabbed blindly at his friend's legs and pulled him astride his own face, his own mouth. He reached a hand around Bakugou's muscular thigh and grabbed at Kacchan's cock. It was hot and hard, with veins tracing an erotic map over the skin. Deku pulled at it manoeuvering it into his hungry mouth. He wanted to taste his friend's dick, wanted it deep into his mouth.

So when his friend's head passed his lips, he sucked it in as deep as it would go. But it couldn't get in deep enough for his hungry mouth, not until he grabbed Bakugou's ass cheeks and pulled him down into his throat. Up and down, he let his mouth slide along the length of his friend's cock, but his neck started to cramp. As a needy cue, he started to hump his own dick upward into Kacchan's mouth, hoping his buddy got the hint.

He did. Bakugou's cock started to thrust downward, deeper and deeper past his tongue, starting to gag Deku. Deku tried to relax his throat muscles, to pull the hot cock all the way in; wanting to feel his sensitive lips. Meanwhile his friend's hot mouth was making him ache with want, with a molten desire to thrust and fuck and cum. His conscious brain was being pushed aside by deeper, primal needs.

"Uh uh uh," Bakugou grunted around Deku's hard dick as he pumped his own cock downward into his friend's throat. His saliva ran thick and wet down the length of Deku's prick, soaking his balls and the sheet below. Filled with a liquid heat, not thinking either; running on instinct, he shifted his weight a bit, freeing a hand to explore Deku's balls, and below.

"Uhhhh," he heard his friend moan when his fingers tickled Deku's anus. The skin was super soft there, with a sprinkling of feels surrounding the puckered opening. Deku's legs opened wider, inviting more, wanting more, demanding more. Bakugou obliged, sliding a wet finger slowly past the tight ring into his friend's asshole.

"Mmmm!" Deku's groans came back and Bakugou felt his friend pull him even deeper downward as finally his cock was deep-throated by his buddy.

Bakugou started thrusting his finger in deeper and harder, past the second knuckle, and Deku's willing ass started to loosen a bit. His saliva mixed with Deku's own musky secretions, a heady elixir whose scent went straight to the deepest pleasure centers of Kacchan's brain.

Deku felt Kacchan's cock slide out of his mouth and his hips reorient themselves, pointing Bakugou's asshole at Deku's nose, then mouth. Deku didn't hesitate, but thrust his warm, wet tongue up into his friend's tight butt. He licked around the ring, tracing wet circles before spiralling into the rosebud. The taste was like nothing he'd ever experienced, musky, slightly dirty, all man, all Bakugou. He tried to jack his friend while tongue-fucking Bakugou's ass, but the space was too confined, so he resigned himself to pleasuring his friend only in the ass. Bakugou didn't seem to mind, adding a second finger to Deku's tight ass, and the two men fucked each other's holes with tongue and fingers for what seemed to be an eternity.

The cold air in the cabin was only a distant memory, so it came as no surprise that as the two friends pleasured each other, the blankets drifted off them. But their heat sustained them, enveloping them in a cocoon of hot lust. Bakugou pulled off his friend and shifted downward, scooting his butt past Deku's chest, past his stomach, to slowly stop over his cock.

Deku felt Bakugou grip his hard prick and point it to his friend's asshole, then pressure, a bit at first, then more as Bakugou tried to force his friend's hard cock past the tight ring of his sphincter. Bakugou lifted off and added more saliva and tried again.

Ohhh! This time Bakugou felt Deku's prick push, push, push, then in. "Oh yeah," he breathed as his friend's cock slid into his tight ass.

"Oh my god," came Deku's response as the two friends experienced a deep, male sexual connection for the first time. "You're so tight!" he exclaimed.

"You're so big," Kacchan countered, slowly sliding his friend's beautiful cock deeper into his bowels. In and out, up and down, letting the head of the penis penetrate deeper with each gentle thrust until he was sitting on his friend's cock, balls deep into his ass, resting on his friend's hips. He felt full and stretched, with an only slightly uncomfortable pressure against some part of his gut. But it didn't matter, it felt too good to be filled up, stretched and plundered. With increasing confidence, he started to ride his friend's cock. The warm flesh in his butt was incredible, so much better than his own finger, or even Deku's.

Deku watched his cock sliding in and out of Bakugou's ass, disappearing between the moonlit globes of his butt cheeks. Kacchan's ass clenched on his dick, almost sucking it up into him. The friction was intense as Bakugou's saliva started to dry up a bit. Deku lifted Kacchan upward until he slid right out. His dick was slick with spit and anal juices. Deku spat on his hand and slathered more on his cock before sliding back into his buddy with a moan of pleasure. It was the hottest moment in his life, a fulfillment of years of quiet, private fantasizing. That this moment was happening with his best friend made it all the more exquisite.

" Yeah," Deku panted. "Ride my cock, let me fuck your ass!"

"Fuck my ass!" agreed Bakugou. He was now bouncing up and down on Deku's pole, the pressure on his prostate causing precum to ooze out of his own cock. He jacked it, and it was too much. He immediately started to climax without control. His semen sprayed out from the head of his dick, soaking the sheets even more.

"No," he protested. He wanted it to last longer, to let this feeling last all night. But suddenly, with the hormones no longer fuelling his capacity, Deku's cock in his ass was suddenly a bit painful. He had to pull out or lose the pleasure, the happy memory of getting butt-fucked. Amazingly, though, his cock was still hard, and he grabbed Deku's hand to jack him as he slid up off Deku's cock.

Deku inexplicably refused to touch his friend's cock. He pushed Deku away. Hurt and angererd, Bakugou was about to say something but stopped when Deku lifted his legs up, spreading them out wide, revealing his own pink ass, pointed upward, inviting.

"Stick it in me!" Deku commanded. Kacchan wasted no time, and because he had already been fucking Deku with his fingers, Deku was much more ready. Bakugou smeared his cum down the shaft and pointed the head of his dick at Deku's puckered opening. Looking into his friend's eyes, he pushed himself in; all the way to the base of his hard dick in one smooth delicious motion.

"Do me," Deku pleaded. "Fuck the shit out of me."

Bakugou didn't use any finesse or patience. He plowed his cock in and out of Deku's tight ass in long, deliberate strokes. He wanted to cum again, to fill his friend; complete this adventure.

"Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Cum in me. Fill me." Deku's instructions came as a broken, panting litany of demands that pushed Bakugou to further heights of ecstasy.

"I'm cumming!" Bakugou bellowed. His cock, bursting with want and need, thrust as deep as it could go into Deku's asshole and pumped his hot cum again and again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," gasped Deku. Deku pulled Bakugou deeper into him, and without thought, to both of their surprise, grabbed Kacchan's head and pulled Bakugou's lips to his, kissing his friend deeply, tongues thrusting into each others' mouths.

They kissed for a moment longer, then Bakugou pulled out of his friend, his dick softening with the massive orgasm that drained him of nearly everything. But not everything. He still had want, enough to plunge his mouth down onto Deku's cock. He could taste his own ass on Deku's dick, but that didn't stop him, or even slow him down. He bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating his friend until Deku came with a howl, pumping his prick up into Bakugou, gagging him. Bakugou didn't mind, letting his buddy's cum slip down his throat and dribble out of his hot mouth, down along Deku's long dick.

Finally satiated, the two friends felt the chill some crashing back in on them. Bakugou grabbed the blankets and pulled them back up around them, spooning his friend once again. Both of them panting with expended effort, their chests heaving a slowly decaying rhythm.

Trying to add a bit of levity to the monumental experience the two just experienced, Deku quipped. "Well, that wasn't mentioned in the ski package."

Bakugou laughed, snuggling closer to his friend, one arm under the pillow, the other wrapped around Deku's firm waist. "Maybe it was in the fine print."

A moment passed and then Deku commented quietly. "Man we crossed the line with this."

"I guess that means there's no turning back." Bakugou agreed.

"You ever done anything like this?"

"Nope. You?"

"Me? No. This was my first!"

"Could have fooled me," Bakugou suggested.

"Are you kidding? You were the one who knew what he was doing!"

"You weren't so bad yourself," Bakugou complimented.

"So does this mean we're gay, Kacchan?" Deku asked.

"Are you attracted to men?" Bakugou asked.

"Maybe," Deku answered.

"Well, I think I might be pansexual."

"In that case," Deku suggested, gently reaching back and stroking Bakugou's soft cock, "I'll take all I can get."

"You'll have it," Bakugou promised his friend, humping his cock into Deku's ass; a promise of pleasures to come before drifting off to sleep; finally warm.

**THE END.**


End file.
